


Rations and Rare Blood

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adel is just tryna keep her kids safe while surviving on minimal blood, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Children, Gen, Kid Fic, Podfic Welcome, Revenge, Survival, Vampire Suzuki Adeleheid (Katekyou Hitman Reborn), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: Let it be known that Adelheid was out for blood. Not as she usually would, no, she was a vampire with dignity. She would kill her enemies and crush their skulls for they were not worth drinking from. She was a modern, civilized vampire. She had human herds on her own island.Emphasis onhad, because Sawada Iemitsu had killed all of them except a few.
Relationships: Kozato Enma & Suzuki Adelheid, Simon Famiglia & Suzuki Adelheid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: KHR Rarepair Week Halloween Mini-Event 2020





	Rations and Rare Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Constantly_Oscitating](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantly_Oscitating/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn
> 
> Written for the KHRween mini event of 2020, day 2 for the prompt blood drinking!
> 
> And thanks to Con who got me writing it when I went ''but I'm too lazy'' XD

Let it be known that Adelheid was out for blood. Not as she usually would, no, she was a vampire with dignity. She would kill her enemies and crush their skulls for they were not worth drinking from. She was a modern, civilized vampire. She had human herds on her own island. Emphasis on  _ had,  _ because Sawada Iemitsu had killed all of them except a few. 

Left with only a single Kozato and only a few side dishes! The idea alone! She’d spent the last thousand years carefully cultivating her human herds until she had the Kozato: a family with blood so lovely, so hearty and tasty and  _ good  _ that they couldn’t be called anything but the steak amongst the low-class meat.

All her calculations down the drain! All those years of making sure the population grew just so that her personal blood banks would provide as much food as she wanted and now she was back to mere  _ rations!  _ She clenched her fists, long nails boring into her pale palm until it bled. Dismayed, she frowned, bringing up her hand to her mouth and quickly licking the blood up. She really couldn’t afford to lose any right now- she was stretching her supply of blood as it was. The Simon children were often pale from blood loss and though she tried to keep them healthy, it was hard when she had to be on top of her abilities to protect them. Keeping her powers up, in turn, required blood which made the whole process harder.

Grinding her fangs, she snarled into the night before her, cutting an imposing figure against the treeline, the sand beneath her feet cold as the sun had long gone down. The sea before her was a black hole, the house behind her small and well-hidden amongst the trees. 

‘’Adelheid?’’ A small voice sounded behind her. 

Adelheid shook her head to keep her violent thoughts away as she turned. It was Enma, barely ten years old, a band-aid on the side of his neck where she’d bitten earlier. Reduced to biting children, ridiculous. 

Her heart twinged at his appearance. He’d always been a bit of a lost child, drowning in his clothes even when they ought to be the right size. The murder of his family had only made it worse, created this image of frailty where previously there had been a possibility of budding strength. He had been severely traumatized by the massacre he’d only just survived. All of the kids had been. 

‘’What is it?’’ she asked, crouching down.

Enma bit his lip. 

Adelheid sighed inwardly. Enma was so skittish, so young, still so breakable. Adelheid herself couldn’t even remember being human- time made memories wear away and she’d been turned so long ago that there was nary a memory left. She couldn’t remember human weakness, only the kind of weakness a vampire knew. For a vampire, weakness was the thirst. A rather simple thing to remedy, certainly, if you had enough people to drink from. 

Vampire’s that killed may live in paradise for one, two, maybe even three years, but eventually the people would rise up and kill them. Far better was a deal, a give and take that was sustainable. A give and take like Adelheid had had with the Simon. 

Human weakness was hard. She could provide certain things easily in exchange for blood, like protection against other humans or even against wild animals and in some cases, nature. But like this, when she was only left with children… Human weakness were things like emotion. Human children needed affection. To a creature like her, not beholden to anyone except perhaps her sire who had long died… Ah, that was a strange thing. Something she didn’t know what to do about. 

They needed her though. So she did her best. 

She tried again. ‘’Why are you out of bed? I promise I won’t be mad if you tell me.’’

Enma fiddled with the edge of his nightshirt. ‘’I dreamed you were gone.’’ 

Adelheid blinked. ‘’I’m right here, though. Have been for centuries. This was my island long before you were even born and I’ll remain its protector far longer than you will exist. I know-‘’ she swallows thickly. ‘’I know I’ve failed you. I know I wasn’t there in your hour of need, that I should have been more vigilant. But it’s too late for that now, the Vongola came too fast and struck so quickly and by the time I noticed all that was left was you. But I’m here now.’’ 

Enma looked up, his big eyes filled with tears and desolation. His eyes are red, like blood, and it… It hurts her, to see him like this. A child this young, this desperate. ‘’But we can’t provide enough! I’m not blind, Adelheid! You’re getting weaker by the day! Dad said- Dad said you were protecting us because of a very, very old contract and that we had to uphold it to our dying breath and even beyond! But we’re not! It’s just the six of us and we don’t know what we’re doing and the only reason we’ve survived so far is because you get us food, make sure we’re fed and clothed. I’m sorry, but please don’t leave us, Adelheid!’’

Something inside her chest twinges and before Adelheid knows what she’s doing, she puts her arms around him. It can’t be comfortable. Her skin is hard and cold as that of a corpse besides, but Enma melts into it. She can’t help but rest her head on top of his. ‘’Silly child. I’ve failed as your sentinel in the first place. This is no fault of yours. Besides, you’ll grow. You’ll grow big and strong and bigger bodies have more blood.’’ She kisses the top of his head and then lifts his chin so their eyes meet. ‘’Rest assured, Enma. Those who did this to your family will not rest easily in their beds. We’re both too weak right now. You’re too young and so are the others, and I am sorely lacking blood. But that won’t always be so.’’ 

Her eyes burn with determination as she thirsts for something other than blood for once. ‘’We will have our revenge. The day you’ll be old enough, the day we’ll have blood enough, we’ll leave this island and hunt those who hurt us down. Some day, I promise you, Enma, the Vongola will choke on their own blood and we will be the ones to make it so.’’

The image she stumbled upon when she got back from her trip is still so vivid, seared into her eyes: the corpses everywhere, the smell of dried blood, her failure to protect her herds dripping off them like the rain that could not wash away her pain nor the long-dried blood. How the children had come crawling out from their hiding places, frightened and filthy, looking like drowned rats as they ran to her, the only safety they had left.

The children she’s protecting are small. When she stands among them they barely come up to her hip and their hands cannot even crush fruit yet. They are weak but they can grow. They can be trained. They will never be as strong as she is, being human as they are, but they can be stronger still. As she has Enma in her arms, she sees the boy’s resolve harden before her very eyes, his jaw lock, his spine straighten. And she knows. 

She knows beyond doubt: they will have their revenge. 

**Author's Note:**

> Adelheid definitely gives little vampire love bites to her kids too, which is why Enma wears a band-aid over his nose when he’s older. Gotta disguise his guardian’s EMBARRASSING EQUIVALENT OF A GOODBYE SMOOCH.
> 
> Enma, trying to be cool in front of Tsuna: ''She's like, my older sister. Only she's more than a thousand years older and like. bloodthirsty. What I'm saying is, my blood is really good.''
> 
> Adelheid, firmly of the opinion that nothing is more attractive than offering a potential mate good blood, which Enma is in possession of: nods encouragingly from her hiding place in the tree above them
> 
> Tsuna, who knows only that Adelheid is Scary: ...okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay
> 
> Being raised by a vampire has some effects and not all of them are ''i'm an overpowered boss as far as humans go''. Enma has no idea how to flirt, which is not different from cannon, but still worse in a different way.
> 
> Is Hibari actually a vampire in this fic??? Is he old? Is he young? Is he not actually a vampire but a huge vampire groupie? Nobody knows but Mukuro sure is big on spreading that last theory around.


End file.
